mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for Rewrite
Archive 1 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for rewrite. Tommy Angelo - Completed I think this page is in need of a general cleanup. Qstlijku (talk) 22:30, July 7, 2016 (UTC) You've played the game and have more knowledge than I have on the subject so if you feel it needs to be cleaned up or rewritten than go ahead and do it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:40, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I cleaned up the trivia section for now, the rest can be done whenever the article is rewritten to be in the present tense. Qstlijku (talk) 01:15, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm calling this completed now. Qstlijku (talk) 00:51, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Businesses and Brands - Completed See Thread:26822 for more information. *Big Break Tobacco - First off, I think this may be better named Big Break Cigarettes, then rewrite as applicable. *Humphrey Whiskey - So far I've only seen this mentioned in the Bourbon City Blinder recipe, but it mentions Humphreys Bourbon. Technically speaking whiskey and bourbon are different things. We also have Humphrey Brandy. We could possibly combine all these under one page, maybe "Humphrey Distillery", "Humphrey Spirits" or simply "Humphrey". Then there's just Whiskey, not sure that pages is needed at all. *Trago Gas Station - Think we should add the Trago Oil Co. information on this page and delete it. Then rewrite the page as needed. - Completed. Left the Trago Oil Co. page as is, rewrote Gas Station page. *Swift Cola - Just needs a rewrite. - Completed. *Telephone - Rewrite opening sentence. - Completed. *Lock Picking - I know this has been replaced with a crow bar for breaking into buildings. When Lincoln enters a car it looks like he's doing something, but can't tell if it's lock picking or what. Need to brainstorm some Ideas for this. Maybe just make a page for the crowbar thing or maybe combine it all into a page called something else. - Disregard. See gameplay mechanics forum thread Thread:27015. ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:44, September 14, 2016 (UTC) The Mafia - Completed Need facts checked and rewritten to remove speculation that's been added. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:38, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Besides that, I'm thinking the info about the Commission may be better on its own page. I know it used to be that way and we combined it because there wasn't much point in having it back then, but now it seems to play a bigger role in Mafia III and it's mentioned on a lot more pages. Also, it'll certainly be easier to link to a separate page rather than a section. Right now nobody ever links to the section, I'm pretty much the only one who does. Qstlijku (talk) 23:01, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, lets see what the page looks like after the rewrite. Most of what's on there now in the Mafia III section belongs on other pages. That page is meant to be a general Mafia/Commission page, how they work and what role they play in the Mafia games. It's not supposed to be a repository for every single mention of them in the game. Most of that stuff about Sal calling Leo/The Commission belongs on Sal's page, not there. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:30, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Seeing as the commission makes up the bulk of the page anyway, I'll go ahead and split this into separate pages. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:13, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Done. I created the commission page and changed any links I found that should link there. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:46, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Kill List - Completed Lots of issues with this page, if we even need it at all. *Should probably be renamed to "Mafia III Kill List". *Might be better if some of the headings were removed/merged. *Needs infobox. *Needs images. *Needs page links. *Needs to be linked from other pages. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:07, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Ok, so finally getting back to this, I think I've come up with a much better layout for the page which removes a lot of the unnecessary headers and line breaks. I also moved the "Dossier prepared by Donovan, John" section up to the beginning and listed the rackets under that, then I moved the "unlocks" entries up with each one. See my sandbox 1 for example. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:49, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Rewrote, added assets, and renamed. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:45, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Racket Informants - Completed I'm thinking this should be laid out like the Racket Enforcers page and list the in-game descriptions of each one. We also need to verify all the names on here, I think some may be incorrect, missing, or not fully supported by the game. Qstlijku (talk) 14:02, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Well it looks like you have them all on your sandbox, go ahead and add them to the page then. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:57, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I actually don't have all the districts yet, and some of the ones I do have are missing informants. Qstlijku (talk) 23:25, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete the names there and add what you have now and then we can both add to the page as we go. I added one for Southdowns to my sandbox 10. ReapTheChaos (talk) 09:06, January 18, 2017 (UTC) The rewrite is done, any further details can be added as they become available. ReapTheChaos (talk) 10:05, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Should I add the informants I have for I Need a Favor to this page as well? Qstlijku (talk) 15:09, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Yes, just add them under their own heading. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:38, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Airplane - Completed I just added some info about airplanes in Mafia III, and it looks like the lead section should be changed to a more standard length of one or two sentences. Also, I'm thinking it might be more appropriate to use an infobox besides the vehicle one for this page, perhaps the item one. Qstlijku (talk) 00:15, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:00, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Leo Galante - Completed Needs mission appearances section. ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:07, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:53, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Delivery - Completed Might be a good idea to group the vehicles by class used in the menu and get images of the menu. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:16, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Achievements in Mafia III - Completed Need to reorder the list to match the order they appear once obtained. ReapTheChaos (talk) 07:54, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:15, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Briar Patch - Completed A few of issues with this page. First, and it seems I've asked this before, but where does the statement "with food items named after characters from the folktale" come from? Radio add? Signs? If this is the case then we need to list examples of that. (as in list the names of food items) Second, the first part of that statement, about them being based on Br'er Rabbit, might be more fitting in the trivia section. Lastly, why is the history section formatted with subheadings for the two locations? I'm guessing this page was done early in the games release before we established a format, but that isn't our normal way of listing appearances. ReapTheChaos (talk) 08:13, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, the subheadings in the history section don't need to be there. I guess the food item names are mentioned on the radio, like the one on the Baby Bear BBQ page. Also, I recall something used to be in the trivia about Br'er Rabbit, but it seems to have been removed. Qstlijku (talk) 14:00, March 29, 2017 (UTC) The Baby Bear BBQ food is from an ad in the Tribune - Vol 8302 Front. I believe I added that. I don't recall the Briar patch ads mentioning anything, I know Remy mentions their food on one of his shows and I think he does an ad spot too, but I can't recall naming a specific dish. We should either cite specific dishes with names inspired by the folktail or remove the statement, then move the Br'er Rabbit reference to the trivia section. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:12, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Removed subheadings. Removed statement about food names, can be added back later with specifics when they're known. Move rest to trivia section. ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:19, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Walter Beaumont - Completed Overall well written, but overly detailed. Many of the events mentioned are about Lincoln and Roxy's actions in the DLC and have little or nothing to do with Walter Beaumont himself, who the article is supposed to be about. These events would be more fitting on either the mission pages or the plot section of the Faster, Baby! page itself. ReapTheChaos (talk) 09:48, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Done. Ended up a little longer, but it's more focused on Beaumont and his role in events. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:59, April 26, 2017 (UTC) New Bordeaux Racing - Completed All track records have been changed, need to update and get a new set of images. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:08, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:12, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Tram - Completed The page needs sections, some tangential info needs to be removed or placed in the trivia section, and possibly something more relevant added in its place. Qstlijku (talk) 23:18, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Seems like combining this with the trains page might be the best solution. Should also refer to them as a Trolley, as tram is more of a European designation, unless the game itself calls them trams. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:29, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Okay, let's combine it with the Trains page. I'm not sure what the game calls them, if anything. Qstlijku (talk) 23:41, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm confused about this, is it the trams or the elevated railway or both that can be used in Mafia? ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:50, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Both can be used by the player. Qstlijku (talk) 17:01, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. I added the info and image to the trains page and deleted. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:31, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Lost Heaven Police Department - Completed Mostly needs to have unnecessary info removed, especially in the AI section. I'm actually considering removing that section altogether. Any thoughts? Qstlijku (talk) 15:03, May 22, 2017 (UTC) I'd say there isn't much of value there, just mostly petty things about their behavior. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:24, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Done. I also removed the Tactics section from the end because it merely summarizes what's stated earlier on the page. Qstlijku (talk) 20:22, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Gameplay Mechanics in Mafia III Need to update with new features from the DLCs. *Explosives from car. *Slow time while driving. *Vehicle location icon. *Turn off tutorial option. *Turn off rear view and speedometer option. *Healing Donovan. *Sniper support. *Anything else? ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:54, June 10, 2017 (UTC) At this point in time, we may as wait for the final DLC and do it all at once. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:20, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Remy Duvall - Completed Page is all over the place. Needs better flow, fact checks and history needs subheadings. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:00, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:49, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Connor Aldridge - Completed The article does not meet our standards and is written in a style not consistent with the Wiki. I have protected the page until it can be rewritten. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:27, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:20, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Sit Down Needs narrative. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:20, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Yet Here We Are Needs narrative added and walkthrough expanded. Qstlijku (talk) 01:21, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Sammy's Bar First paragraph of the history section need verification and rewritten. I'm not aware of anything in-game that backs up what's most of said in that paragraph. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:10, August 4, 2017 (UTC) So the statements in the first paragraph are from the case files. Still needs a good rewrite. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:25, August 4, 2017 (UTC)